My Little Goku-Saiyan in Equestria
by Gamesdriver
Summary: Goku wakes up in Equestria (This is before episode 1 so he is 12 years old)
1. Chapter 1 The Dragon Balls & a new world

**It's me Gamesdriver and I am making the My Little Goku story now and I'm not sure when I will be updating but I will when I can, it's not easy being a brony in denyal, if only I could go to equestria, things would be so much easier. Anyway here is the first chapter and it takes Goku from the first second of Dragon Ball episode 1, yes he is a 12 year old at the time and thinks he is human but he does have a tail like all saiyans. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_{Earth, Goku's hut}_

"okay that should be enough fire wood… WOAH!" said Goku as a bright light from the hut started shining, he went in, "Woah, gandpa Iv'e never seen you shine like this before!" (Just so you know his grandpa Gohan died mysteriosly and left him the four star Dragon Ball, Goku just calls it grandpa because he thinks his spirit is in the ball, Goku has no other relatives on earth.) the four star dragon ball shone brightly and floated in the air, six other balls like his surrounded it and they shone brighter than the sun, "woah… I, feel… kinda… dizz" he passed out before he could finish.

* * *

_{Equestria}_

Goku heard voices, he decided to pretend to sleep. "Iv'e never seen this animal, it looks like a monkey but only the tail has fur and it has a mane, it also has clothes so it could be sentient but I can't tell how old it is." "Thanks Fluttershy, its clothes are weired, they are orange but with blue shoes, it also has blue things around its wrists and has a pole strapped to it, lets be carefull it could be hostile." Goku decided to make his move, he opened his eyes, saw a window and jumped out of it shattering it in the procces _'Example for whovevers point of veiws thoughts'_ _'Hmm… I saw two… ponys I think? One had wings and one had a horn so they must be unicorn and pegasie like grandpa's old legend, I'm glad grandpa's in my bag.' _He ran with the small brown pouch tied to the side of his waist, he kept running towards a tree and hid behind it, he climbed up it and jumped to a tree 10 meters away, (He is Goku after all.)

* * *

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

The creature suddenly woke and jumped out a window and ran, faster than 10 times Applejacks speed, he then hid behind a tree, I looked behind the tree when I arrived but it wasn't there, I looked in the tree but he wasn't there, I looked in the tree and it wasn't there either, I then saw him running again and he was going towards a cliff, when I caught up to him he was on the edge, he saw me and jumped, I looked over the edge and saw he hed made a crater about 2 meters big, he then got up like nothing had happened, _'How did it do that, it's so small yet it can run nearly as fast as Rainbow can fly and it can take impacts that would be lethal to a gorrila, what is this?'_ it ran to the see and then stopped, it looked to a cave and went in, I followed.

* * *

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

I ran in and stopped at a dead end, I turned and saw the purple unicorn, I went to walk and I noticed its horn glowing, I couldn't move, the unicorn said "Please stop running, I want to talk, can you understand me?" "You answer me first, what are you? Where am I and what happened?" "I'm a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, your in Equestria and you fell from the sky, now tell me your story?" "Well I'm a human, I'm 12 and I lived with my gandpa alone in a forest, he taught me everything I know, one night he died, his body was crushed, He left this behind for me so I talk to it like ot was him." He pulled out the Dragon Ball, "My name is Goku, my grandpa didn't have a tail, he told me that only I have one out of the seven billion people in the world."

* * *

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

'_Wow, there are seven billion? And he is the only one with a tail?' _"So who are your friends?" "Only my gandpa, he is the only one I ever met, he also said that I have strength allot bigger than normal humans." _'so he is a human child much stronger than normal humans are, what should I do?' _"What are you going to do?" "I don't know, how big is Equestria?" "It's the whole planet! Hmm… maybe you went through a dimensional hole, anyway you don't have a place to stay, want to stay at a geust room in my library?" "Ok, I have nothing better to do." "So what do you eat?" "grandpa said that us humans eat some plants and some meat." "M-M-M-MEAT?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" _'H-h-he's an omnivore?!'_ "W-w-well we can't eat meat here it's not allowed." "Ok I can live on plants and nuts." _'Phew'_ "I hope I get to meet more people, it can get lonely when it's just me." "Well I'll have you meet my friends, they're nice and the term here is ponies not people." "Ok, grandpa said that if I ever needed to travel long distances I just had to yell Kintoun and a Kintoun cloud will help me if I am pure of heart, I didn't know what he meant but I can try now I geus." As soon as we got out of the cave he yelled "KINTO-UUUUUN!" and a yellow cloud came to him and he jumped on and sat down crossing his legs. "Do you want to try?" "Ok I geus." I climbed onto the cloud and sat behind him. "grandpa said this goes fast so hold on, just say where to go I think." "Ok, to the library?" The cloud shot off at an amazing speed close to Rainbowdash's sonic rainboom, I had to grip the cloud as hard as I could, he just sat there laughing and saying "This is fun, I should do this more!" he didn't have any trouble, it was as if he was stuck to the cloud. I was glad it was night and there was nopony about. We got there soon and I showed him to his room, Spike was already asleep so that was lucky. I went to my own room and went to sleep with a thought _'well, this is new, I wonder how he got here? I'll write to Celestia in the morning about him._

* * *

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

'_Well this has been good, finaly something to do.' _"Goodnight grandpa."

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, this is Gamesdriver, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2 Goku's Kamehameha!

**Hey guys wassup Gamesdriver here for another chapter of My Little Goku hope you like it so far please review and give suggestions to what shall happen oh and I don't want to lose followers for saying this but **_**THE ALLMIGHTY MR. BOLD/ITALICS/UNDERLINE/CAPSLOCK SAIS THERE WILL BE NO CLOP SEX RAPE OR OF THE SORT!SO DON'T EVEN ASK!**_** Now I present you with chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

I woke up and remembered what had happened so I went to Goku's room and he wasn't in his bed _'hmm? He can't have been a dream cause the beds been used.'_ I suddenly heard a bang and ran in that direction.

* * *

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

I woke up and decided not to wake Twilight so I went into the forest and started training on trees, trees always seemed week to me but that might have something to do with my strength, I decided to run there before the sun came up, every tree I attacked fell over after 3 attacks, _'that's funny, at home it took me 1 attack, trees here must be stronger, come to think of it they're darker to.'_ Soon I saw a rock pile and I decided to practice on that, I got to the last rock and when I hit it it cracked open revealing a ball like grandpa, they both shone for a few seconds then the light disappeared, then I saw Twilight coming over.

* * *

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

I got to a destroyed line of trees and I followed them, then I saw Goku _'he can't be that strong, can he? It must have been a manticore earlier _ he smashed another rock and he found another one of the balls, "Goku there you are what were you doing?" "Training!" he pointed to the trees, _'oh…' _"Whats that, is that another one of those balls?" "Yep and since I have two now I'll name the other one, I'll call it a dragon ball!" "What? How did you know about dragons?" "Grandpa told me legends about them." "Ok, can you stop training, I don't want the forest to be destroyed." "Ok, anyway grandpa told me that when I wanted to learn a technique to try and focus my Ki energy, so I'll go try that now." "Ok I'll watch."

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

I went to a clear area and looked at Twilight who had gotten paper quills and ink out of seemingly no where, I focused my Ki energy and thought of grandpa, then I heard his voice, he told me what to do, I focused my Ki all over me and then wind started picking up around me, my feet left the ground and then I knew how to fly.

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

I watched him close his eyes for a few seconds and then he got into a defensive stance and the wind started to pick up, then his feet left the ground _'WHAT!? That's not possible, he hasn't got wings, whats happening?'_ "Woah, Hey look Twilight I can fly!" he started moving around the field at high speed, "So Twilight, am I gonna meet someone new?" I saw a blue blur with a rainbow trail coming, "Yep, in three, two, one." BAM!

* * *

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

Something slammed into me and I got slightly winded but stood my gound. "Oh sorry, I messed up on a barral ro-AAAH!" she said when she saw me, "Twilight what is that thing?" "It's a he not a thing, and he's a human, although he sais he has strength much bigger than a normal humans strength, and while other humans don't have a tail, he does." "Hi, my names Goku, whats yours?" "It's Rainbowdash, nice to meet you, so your strong huh? How strong?" "This strong!" I punched a giant bolder and it broke into pebbles, Rainbow was just staring, "wah… uh… how?" "I dunno, I'm just stronger than normal humans." "Ok, hmm, want to have a race, and since you can't fly I won't fly."

_**Rainbows P.O.V**_

* * *

"Ok, but I can fly, how about you fly while I run?" _'he's lying, he doesn't have wings, so he thinks he can beat me on foot eh? Ok lets see him try!' _"Deal, see you at the finish line, which is the top of that mountain!" I took off and it took me 34 seconds to get there, I couldn't see him behind me _'nice try!'_ "Hi, you to 15 more seconds than I did!" "Waah!? But, how?" "My strength isn't only in my arms, my legs are strong to!" "Well, you said you could fly, but you don't have wings!" Goku started hovering, "wah, bu, how?" "I use Ki energy, it's a bit like magic but can't be used for as much." "Ok." "I can show you another thing I can do with Ki but then I'll have to ride Kinto-un." "Ok."

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

* * *

I focused my Ki into my hands and aimed at the sky making sure no one was there, "This is my first time doing this so stand back!" I got into the first stance, "ka…Me… HA… ME… HAAAAAA!" the ground around me cracked and shattered some of it even floating up a little as I let of a giant burst of energy wiping out all the clouds in the way and leaving a blue sky above.

* * *

_**Twilights P.O.V**_

I was walking up the mountain and then I saw Goku in a pose while Rainbow was standing back, "ka…" _'Whats he doing?' _"mE…" a blue light appeared in his hands _'…?' _"HA…" _'he can do magic?' _"ME…" _'what's that he's saying?' _"HAAAAA!" He shot of a massive beam of light obliterating the clouds in the way of it _'WHA… WHAT WAS THAT?'_ "G-Goku, what was that?" Goku explained to twilight and Rainbow what they had just witnessed "So you can fly, you can shoot lasers out of your hands, you have a cloud that those who are pure of heart can ride, you have super strength speed agility and of the sort, AND you have a pole that can extend as far as you want it to?" "That would be correct." _'wow… I have to tell the princess!' _"Oh and Twilight, I read a book in the library saying there is a spell to bring objects from a world into another world, can you do that for me, just once?" "Okay, but only once." I used the spell and a metal object appeared "Hey! Grandpa told me this was a computer, he said they are fragile and worth allot! I'm going to try it!"

* * *

_**The next day, Goku's P.O.V**_

'_Amazing, there is a whole cartoon based on them by coincidence, now lets see, there's that quill!'_

* * *

**Okay bet you didn't see that coming, Goku gets a computer and becomes as mature as he should be (He's 12) So lets see what that does! I'm glad Twilight wasn't watching Goku while he used his new computer and yes they went back to the library when it become night, I wonder, maybe I can email Goku… Oh, I got an Email, 'Hi it's Goku and yes I'm from your story, thanks for the computer! I'm surprised the internet works here, I can't believe there's a show based on the land I'm in now! See ya!'**

…**what just happened?**


End file.
